Anything But Normal!
by Aoife DeAlainn
Summary: After the war with Voldemort was finally over, Hermione felt she could live a normal and peaceful life. But when she lands a job as personal assistant to the new Minister of Magic,George Weasley, her life is anything but normal!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: After the war with Voldemort was finally over, Hermione felt she could live a normal and peaceful life. But when she lands a job as personal assistant to the new Minister of Magic, things were going ok. But when it turns out to be George Weasley, her life could become anything _but_ normal!

Chapter One

Everything was going perfectly fine. At least for Hermione Granger, that is. The time had come and passed when Harry, Ron and her had defeated Voldemort and the whole wizarding world knew about it and the Golden Trio was even more famous then they were before.

Always grabbing the front page of the Daily Profit and several other popular wizarding newspapers. Hermione was happy with the way things turned out after the war, though she had to admit it wasn't how she pictured it.

At least Harry and Ginny ended up together after the gossip of the war had passed. And all the people who were involved with the war got what was coming to them. So to speak, Lucious Malfoy and family were shut up in Azkaban the moment they were captured.

No need of evidence to place them there. All of them but Draco Malfoy are sitting in their cells as this story keeps going. The dementors draining them at every moment of all their happy memoies. Though I find it hard that any Death Eater would have any 'happy' memories to be taken from them in he first place.

Now back to Draco. He had turned against Voldemort right before the final battle began. He lost his life in the battle as he tried to save Harry from the killing curse, Avada Kedavera, that had been a surprise move sent by Voldemort.

And his funeral was one of the most tragic anyone had been to. Harry had even gotten on his knees before Draco's grave to thank him for his gesture. It was all really touching, besides the fact that he was buried at Azkaban. Dumbledore wasn't able to prove his innocence before he died.

Ron was doing okay as well. Maybe not as good as Harry and Ginny in the romantic department, but doing well all the same. A few of the Weasley's had died during the war, including Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy and other distant Weasley relations.

But let us get back to the main point of this story. Hermione. She had lost so many friends from Hogwarts during the war but always seemed cheerful and brave to keep everyone elses spirits up. Many people had noticed this, and once graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione was offered many job offers as a top Healer in the wizarding community from the best around.

Of course being Hermione, she turned them all down. She felt like she didn't really earn them as much as other people would have. The only thing she did during the war was heal the people that were hurt by the curses. While Harry and Ron did the actual work.

………………………………...

Hermione was heading to work early that morning, as the newest personal assistant to the newly appointed Minister of Magic. One she didn't even vote for in the first place. In fact, Hermione didn't vote at all, so she had no idea what the person looked like, let alone his name!

She was happily walking down the darkened hall to her new office, a cup of coffee in hand aloing with a stack of paper work she was to do that day. The clicking of her high heals echoed off the tall walls that made up the small corridor of stone.

The hall she was walking down was only for the assistance and special staff the Minister of Magic talked to every day. That being her new job, Hermione like the fact that she could go somewhere in the overly crowded building where others weren't

She came to a stop before a door she assumed to be her new office, seeing as her name was printed in big spider like cursive across the plaque on the door . "Well, can you believe it." Hermione thought as she took a chug of her coffee. "I get a name plate and everything!"

With one last look at her name in the gold writing, Hermione pulled open the door and stepped inside. The room was fairly decent for what she was concerned. She had the image that she was going to have possibly even a smaller office then Arthur Weasley with her job. " I guess my part is even more important then I thought it was." She said when she noticed two more doors, one on either side of the room.

Her curiosity got the best of her as always, thanks to the influence Harry, Ron and Ginny, and searched behind the door on her left. To her amazement it turned out to be a small bathroom, complete with shower and everything.

"Is that a hot tub in the back?" Hermione arched her neck to get a better look around the big shower that was standing in the middle of the room. A loud pop was heard right behind Hermione and she jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Another hand soon found it's way to her mouth to stop her shrieking. Hermione was a little more then freaked out at the whole situation, and kneed the person in the place the sun doesn't shine. At least it's not supposed to shine there…

Hermione calmed her breathing down a little and turned to face her 'attacker.' She immediately cursed herself. It was George Weasley. Hermione rushed to his side and put her hands around him as she tried to life him onto his feet.

George looked at her and started laughing. A Weasley triat, Hermione guessed. "Sorry Geroge! I thought someone was going to hurt me." Hermione's voice was barely keeping her laughter hidden. George stood up and walked over to Hermione's desk.

Hermione watched him curiously, as he fiddled with pens and pencils that were in the cup holder. "George, if you don't mind my asking but, what are you doing here?" She said as she walked over to the chair positioned behind her desk. She sat down and waited for his answer, but it never came.

Instead, he laughed. He looked at Hermione once his fit of laughter was calmed down, flashing her a devilish smile. "I work here." He said, with the most hope that Hermione would keep asking questions. She looked at him and frowned. "I sort of figured out that part of this puzzle, George."

"I want to know what you are doing _here_ in my office?" Hermione put down her coffee and paper stuffed folders and got situated for the rest of the day ahead of her. George on the other hand, was smiling at her, not being able to believe she worked on this floor.

"If you do work here George, then what happened to the Weasley's Wizard Weazes?" That was one thing she wanted to know. He wasn't the type of person to give up something he worked on for a lower, and less exciting job.

"My work here is going to start the company with a new lead of products and popularity. It will be known world wide as the best wizards joke shop in the wizarding world." He said in a rather bored tone, as he stopped messing with the pens and pencils and went to turning the oil lamp on and off.

"Well I'm afraid you must go, for I have a lot of work to do and the Minister of Magic should be here at any minute." Hermione stated while grabbing a folder and opening it. George just looked at her with a dangerous smile before saying, "But Hermione, the Minister of Magic is already here."

Shooting her head up and looking all around the room, Hermione was desperately trying to fix herself to appear presentable to the new Minister of Magic. George laughed yet again at her antics but pushed it aside.

"Where is he! George you should go now, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything!"

Hermione started pushing George across the room to the door. George stopped and looked at. "But Hermione, I am the Minister of Magic." Georges face couldn't be any more serious then it already was.


	2. Chapter 2

A./N.: Hi everyone! I'm glad people liked the last chapter. I basically have the whole story set up on a piece of paper, but I'm not to sure how I'm going to write the whole thing. So, one last thing.

**To everyone that read the story and didn't review!**

**Please review or else I'm not up-dating! It's sort of sad for me to not know what other people thought of my latest chapter.**

Chapter 2

Hermione gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. George was watching her for any other reaction, just waiting for it. And come it did! Hermione broke down in fits of laughter as she clutched her stomach. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as the fit finally subsided.

George's eyes never left hers and a barely noticeable Weasley mark smirk, not like Malfoys, was starting to show. Hermione tried to straighten herself up the best she could, not noticing her blouse he fallen slightly in a way that George only need to look down from her face to have a view of her thin, 'figure.'

Hermione looked at George and blurted out, " Good one George! I haven't laughed so hard since I was at Hogwarts!" But the look on George's face any but one to laugh at. He had a sort of amused glint shining in his eyes and Hermione knew she was in for the greatest news of her life.

"You're serious about this, aren't you George?" Hermione stated as she stared at George in disbelief. "As serious as serious gets, 'Mione. Well, as serious as a Weasley can be really…" He looked at her shocked face and couldn't keep from laughing a little.

It was a natural thing for him to do. Being a twin and all. "Why Hermione! You so resemble a fish at the moment! You should see your face now, how terrible your face looks!" With that comment said, came a swat on the back side of his head.

"Oww!" He cried, in fake ignorance. Hermione smiled playfully as she sat back down in her chair. Reading the closest file she could grab while sipping her coffee, Hermione didn't notice when George came up behind her to read over her shoulder.

Hermione sighed as she finished reading the first main article as she drank the last drop of her coffee. "Hmm, pity. Thought for sure that Pansy Parkinson would make it through that divorce it's. It's a shame, seeing the suicidal note on the top of the page here."

George' voice was serious and well mannered. Almost as if he was really doing his job as Minister of Magic. That was hard to believe even though she already knew him to have 'matured' to a reasonable level. Somewhere a little above a third or fourth year.

'We can work at.' Hermione sighed again and thought about the upcoming week. Things were probably going to be hectic around here with George as the Minister of Magic! He walked over to the last door Hermione still yet hadn't checked. "Well, time for work!" He said going into the other room.

Hermione settled herself in for the long day that laid ahead of her. A note appeared out of nowhere. 'Hermione: Can you bring me a cup of coffee? - George." She smiled as she read the note, noting that George's handwriting was very beautiful, much nicer then her chicken scratch scribble.

She got up and went to the coffee machine down the hall, carfely making an extra large coffee for George. Once back in her office, Hermione levitated the coffee into the other room. It was kind of fun, seeing that she rarely even used the spell since she got out of Hogwarts.

"Thanks!" George yelled from where he sat busily in his office. Hermione spent the rest of the day editing paperwork and following George around the Ministry as he checked on each level and separate departments. By the time they got back to the head office, it was already 6 pm and Hermione's feet were killing her.

"I guess wearing heels on this job is out of the question." She said aloud while taking her navy blue shoes off and tossing them to the door leading to George's office. She winced, realizing he might have heard the noise. "Hope I'm not bothering him."

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, Hermione started to relax in one of the overly stuffed armchairs around the room. She kept sipping her coffee until she felt all her stress start to melt away. Less then a second later, George walked in with an extra large coffee cup and sat down in the armchair opposite from Hermione.

They sat there quietly, enjoying the others company as they unconsciously stared at each other. Still sipping at their hot coffees, George was the first to break the silence. "You did a good job today Hermione." He said, smiling a most handsome smile her way.

Hermione decided to play along with whatever he was starting. "Oh thank you, Mr Weasley! I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing I won't be fired!" She said ecstatically smiling at George. Pearly white teeth shining through to George.

"Ah, a beautiful smile for a most beautiful woman." George said, rather boldly, as he took in Hermione's appearance. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that came an inch or two above the knee with a matching pair of dark blue heels. Though the were previously discarded by Hermione. She also had on a white blouse that buttoned down the front and a dark blue vest over top it that hugged her body perfectly.

Showing off some of her best formed curves. Her honey brown hair was no longer frizzy, but instead fell in soft curled ringlets around her face. Yes, she certainly was eye catching. Hermione's face turned a shade red enough to rival George's hair, before staring down at her feet.

The silence was killing her and an odd feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach just by the way George kept looking at her. She felt as if on naked on display, in front of a large crowed of people. Even though George and her were the only people in the room. The only people aloud in this room.

She had to admit though, he certainly had grown up since the last she saw him. His once firey red hair had calmed down a bit and took to a more darkened shade of its former color. His eyes were as blue as ever, she noted, as they kept on watching her over the rim of his coffee cup.

Standing up from her relaxing spot with George's eyes still about her, Hermione thought for sure she saw a look in his eyes she had never once seen before. Not sure on her analases, she bid George goodnight and walked out into the main lobby.

From there she walked to the fountain, the same one Harry had donated some galleons to. She stood stock still and concentrated on her destination before apparating back to her cozy flat. All she would need now is a nice, long bubble bath. A very long one at that, to ponder over her thoughts of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Back at his flat later that night, George was lazily lying on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. Fred and him had bought the flat with the money theysaved up during Hogwarts.

It had two bedroms, a bathroom, and a joined kitchen and living room. Fred was still out at the shop they had opened up in Diagon Alley a few years ago.

The shop itself was doing pretty well. Even though George only showed up once a week. He got off earlier then he thought he would, when he had ran for Minister of Magic.

"Boring." He muttered, as he threw the paper at the trash can. And missed, what his luck. As usual. "Why does Fred have to get off so bloody late!"

Getting up from his sloth like relaxation, George went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. It always made him feel better after a long days work.

'Speaking of work..' George thought as a devious smirk overtook his lips. 'Work was very, wonderful, today.' It had been a few years back that he had last seen Hermione.

He had to admit, she had grown up consederably since their Hogwarts days. 'Mind and, body.' Animage popped into his head the moment he thought this.

'Go away! Bad pictures of Hermione!' George thought trying to push the naughty picture out of his head and back to a more or less innocent one.

"Her body had filled out since quite nicely , I'd have to admit that." George's smile widened even further as he imagined what pretty little things she held under her clothes.

His mind was too much inrraptured with Hermione, that he didn't even notice the front door slam shut and Fred walking smoothly in.

Fred stopped at the sight of seeing his brother. "George, what are you thinking about?" Fred asked curiously, staying away from his manically grinning twin just opposite of him.

"Guess who I, saw, today at work Fred." George looked at him, his smiling going to the level of a smirk. 'Better then the former.' Fred thought as he took a seat in one of the empty armchairs scattered around the room.

A minute passed before Fred got impatient. "Well, who the bloddy hell was it!" George finished off his hot chocolate and took it to the sink.As he began washing it out, he started speaking.

"I saw Hermione Granger at work today." George paused, while letting Fred soak in all the news given to him on a silver platter, before continuing.

"As my new personal assistant." A smug smile plastered to his face and a distant mind made it clear to Fred something else might be going on here.

"What kind of 'personal' do you mean?" Fred clevery asked at the time he waswalking to his room and locking the door behind him.

"Fred!" George stomped up to Freds door, banging his hands against it with as much force as he could muster. Laughter could be faintly heard from the one on the other side of the door. Th one in the safe room from the embaressed twin.

"Fred! What exactly are you implying with that!" A rush of red covered his face when it hit him. The silence only gave Fred the 'heads up' that George finally understood.

"Fred, if you were thinking what I thought you were thinking...oh, please don't tell me you ment it like that, did you?" He follishly stutured over the longer words, trying to get them out of his throat and past his lips to reach the on waiting ears of his brother.

Fred only threw back his had and laughed openly, seeing as George couldn't open his door even with a spell or charm, only to reply most wittily.

"Oh, but dear beloved brother of mine, it sounds exactly how it is." Fred kept on laughing as he quickly proccessed the whole situation.

He unlocked the door, and came face to face with a very red George. "Why, George." He smiled and took a swift step out of his safe room. "Are you blushing?" Georges face went even redder if possible.

He backed away an started for his own room. But Fred couldn't let it go so easily. "You know George, that's a great look for you!" He came and wrapped an arm around Georges shouldar, drawing him into the living area.

He was falling for a trap and he didn;t even comrehend it. "I've seen Ron try that so very often, and I'm afraid to say you're the only one that looks good with it too." George pushed him away and ran for his bedroom.

"Going so soon George? Why, wouldn't Hermione be astounded to know you have a little 'thing' for her?" Fred stood in the middle of the living room and laughed as George turned around only to hit his face against the open door of the closet.

He rubbed his face and slowly walked back to his room.

Fred was keeled over laughing at something George apperantly did often, as he was clutching his sides for dear life.

"Good nigh, Fred." George said, acting like a dog with his tail between his legs as he entered his room. The second his head dropped to the pillow, he was fast asleep.

A./N.: Hi there everyone! I finally got it up-dated! I forgot my passwords for my yahoo acount and the fanfiction account so it took me a while to figure them out. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wasn't sure how long it would get, but I know I could have done better, I know that.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
